


Grab the Bull by the Horns

by LeoArcana



Series: Prompts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dean Has A Wing Kink, Demon Dean, Demon Dean Winchester, Horn Stimulation, Horn kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Teasing, Wing Kink, horn!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoArcana/pseuds/LeoArcana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could be doing something normal, like research or interviewing witnesses of supernatural events, and Dean would slyly lift a wing or his tail and slide it beneath a layer of feathers.  Castiel would tense and shuffle his wings, batting at Dean in hopes of making him stop.  He never did.  He could keep reaching over and sifting through the feathers, searching out every sensitive spot in attempt to break Castiel’s composure.  It was a game of trying to break Castiel down into a flushed, gasping and hopefully groaning mess at all the wrong times.  All the while Dean would stand there like everything was perfectly normal, maybe a little quirk of his lips or looking at him in mock curiosity and concern.  Castiel hated him for it.  But if Dean could play this game, then so could Castiel.<br/><i>“I believe the phrase is ‘revenge is a dish best served cold’.” </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Round 1

**Author's Note:**

> written for [mysticmoonhigh's](theingidolily.tumblr.com) [tumblr prompt/idea thing](http://leo-arcana.tumblr.com/post/92302614810/mysticmoonhigh-leo-arcana-mysticmoonhigh)

Both Sam and Castiel had been thrown off by Dean’s new behavior as a demon.  Of course, the initial anger and near rampages had been expected.  But it was the behavior after he’d calmed down that got them.  Nothing seemed to bother him anymore, he was more relaxed and open; smug and taunting at times.  He also got far too much enjoyment out of teasing and tricking them.  He would appear in front of them suddenly at some of the most random and poorly timed moments.  Sometimes he’d move whatever they were reaching for or make it vanish altogether.  More recently, he’d taken to hitting them with his invisible limbs.  Well, invisible to Sam.  Castiel could see the frayed wings folded against his back, the strong tail tapering off from his spine, the twisted mask over his face, the short and ram-like horns curling from his skull…

Castiel tried not to look at him.  He hated this creature that had devoured the bright and shining soul.  This creature that insisted on tormenting him with that shit-eating grin.  This creature that could see _his_ wings.

They could be doing something normal, like research or interviewing witnesses of supernatural events, and Dean would slyly lift a wing or his tail and slide it beneath a layer of feathers.  Castiel would tense and shuffle his wings, batting at Dean in hopes of making him stop.  He never did.  He could keep reaching over and sifting through the feathers, searching out every sensitive spot in attempt to break Castiel’s composure.  Castiel tried a few times to discreetly move away from Dean, but either he couldn’t move away or Dean would simply follow him just as discreetly.  After the first few times it happened, Castiel had caught Dean and spoken to him more privately and told him that touching an angel’s wings like that was inappropriate.  That had been a mistake.  Before, Dean had only thought he was ticklish or it just bothered him or something.

Now it was a game of trying to break Castiel down into a flushed, gasping and hopefully groaning mess at all the wrong times.  All the while Dean would stand there like everything was perfectly normal, maybe a little quirk of his lips or looking at him in mock curiosity and concern.  Castiel hated him for it.  But if Dean could play this game, then so could Castiel.

The problem was that Dean’s wings didn’t merit the same effect on him.  The biggest reaction Castiel got out touching them was either a twitch or slight shudder.  He tried ghosting his feathers along Dean’s tail, but that just annoying apparently.  That left only his horns.  Castiel really doubted the bony formations would have an effect on him, he figured they’d barely even register a touch.  But nothing ventured, nothing gained.

His chance came when Sam had gone out to the store.  Unlike Dean, he wasn’t out to publicly embarrass or humiliate him; especially in front of his brother.  Castiel searched through the bunker until he found Dean sleeping on an old couch in a room that had probably once been a commons room for the Men of Letters.  Dean was laying on his stomach with his tail draped over one leg, his wings stretched out; one over the back of the couch and one onto the floor.   His face was half buried in the pillow ensnared in his arms.

Castiel moved silently to the side of the couch, careful to avoid touching Dean’s wings and waking him up too soon.  He hesitated for a moment, thinking that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea.  But the indignity he felt when Dean touched him the way he did quickly silenced that thought.  He brushed the back of his fingers over the side of one horn quickly.  He was rewarded with a scrunched face and head shake with a noise of discontent that bordered on a whine.  Castiel raised his eyebrows in interest; maybe the horns were more sensitive than he thought.  He curled his fingers around the base of the same horn and stroked back.

Dean’s entire body went rigid; both his eyes and wings snapped open while his tail went ramrod straight.  Then, a heartbeat later, Dean was shaking his head away from Castiel, flaring his wings and lashing his tail.

“The hell are you doing?” Dean snarled.

“I believe the phrase is ‘revenge is a dish best served cold’,” Castiel stated.

Dean eyed him suspiciously, cautiously getting up.  Before he’d even gotten up on all fours, Castiel was grabbing both horns by the base.  Dean shuddered and ducked his head to make Castiel let go, gasping at the feeling of his hands sliding along the bones. Dean shielded his horns with his arms, using his wings to strike at Castiel.

“Alright, fine!  I’ll stop touchin’ your stupid feathers,” Dean grumbled.

“You’re not getting off that easily,” Castiel chided.

He shoved Dean’s wings aside, lunging for his arms and struggling to pry them away.  Dean growled in frustration, clawing and thrashing away from Castiel.  It took all of Castiel’s strength and grace to stop the demon from getting up; to keep him in a disadvantaged position.  He may have even cheated a bit with a few quiet Enochian chants, only to level the playing field.  Dean was a Knight of Hell after all.  Several more minutes of fighting and struggling resulted in Castiel sitting on his back, trapping Dean’s arms by his sides under his wings, and legs held down by his own while Dean’s tail whipped irritatedly side to side.

Castiel let out a sigh of relief and pride as he settled himself.  He could practically feel the anger and tension rolling off Dean.  He was fairly certain he was going to regret this now, but there really wasn’t any better form of revenge than dishing out what Dean had done to him.              

Castiel slowly stroked up and down the length of the grooved horns, grinning smugly to himself at Dean’s vain attempts to keep quiet.  Every movement always elicited the faintest whimper or whine as Dean buried his face further into the pillow.  Castiel twisted his hands around the horns, making Dean shudder and bite back a groan.  He moved his hands towards the base and paused for a second, rubbing his thumbs in small circles.  At that, Dean gave an involuntary little thrust into the couch.  Castiel smiled and continued rubbing small circles up the length of Dean’s horns.  He whined, gripping the pillow and tried to keep himself still.

Castiel pinched the ends of his horns, rolling them between his fingers.  Dean shook and writhed beneath him with a deep groan, arching his back and thrusting harder into the couch.  Castiel couldn’t help the short, light laugh that escaped him.  Dean shook his head, throwing Castiel’s hands off and glared over his shoulder at the angel.  Though the effect was negated by the flushed and desperate look on his face.

“How does it feel?” Castiel taunted.

Dean’s lip curled back over his teeth in snarl as his tail lashed up and rubbed roughly against Castiel’s wings.  He flinched at the touch and swatted the tail away, then readjusting himself to pin the muscle under his leg alongside Dean’s leg. 

“Dean.”

“ _What_?”

“How does it feel?”

Dean mumbled something into the pillow.  Castiel frowned and leaned forward, making sure to have a solid grip on the horns and sliding his hands along with him.  Dean groaned low and loud, somehow burying his face further.  Castiel pulled on Dean’s horns, making him lift his face as he brought his right beside Dean’s.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite understand you.”

“I s- _said_ it feels good...” Dean mumbled.

“I don’t believe that’s what you said,” Castiel hummed, “At least, that’s not all of it.”

Dean clamped his jaw shut, keeping his blackened eyes fixed on the arm of the couch like it was the only thing in the room.  Castiel scowled and suddenly let go of Dean’s horns.  His breathing hitched before he tipped his head back, nudging the bones against Castiel’s fingers.  When Castiel didn’t resume, Dean’s eyes widened and flicked up to Castiel in a silent plea.

“What?” Castiel asked innocently.

“D-Don’t stop,” Dean grumbled, “It feels good— Almost better than…”

Dean turned his face away again, hiding the heavy blush settling on his face.

“Than what?”

“Better than— j-jerking off,” Dean forced out.

Castiel paused at that; he’d thought Dean would say something like that, but actually hearing it still caught him off guard.  He swallowed thickly, remaining frozen until horns bumped his fingers again.

“ _Please_ …”

He automatically continued running his hands up and down the lengths of bone, twirling and drumming his fingers as he went.  Dean became more vocal then, whimpering and groaning louder; uninhibited by the pillow now.  Despite the trembling and tense, spontaneous thrusts, Dean’s body remained relaxed beneath Castiel.  He wasn’t struggling to get away anymore.  That, in turn, allowed Castiel to relax and use less grace in keeping him pinned.  With Castiel now relaxed as well, Dean’s tail slipped up from beneath Castiel’s leg and moved up to his wings again.

He hissed as the tail moved beneath the feathers and sought out all the sensitive spots, but he made no effort to stop it this time.  Every sound Dean made under him sent little shocks down his spine and straight to his dick; the tail rubbing under his feathers was the only thing offering relief right now. 

Dean tipped his head back again and to the side, letting out a deep, contented moan.  Castiel bit his lip as Dean started up slow, rhythmic thrusts that were almost enough to make Castiel bounce on each one.  He grabbed the base of the horns tightly, rubbing small circles again, and pulled Dean’s head back harder.

“Ca _-ah-has…_ ” Dean whimpered.

Castiel kept enough force in his movements to move Dean’s head with every motion until Dean was nearly crying under him.  Castiel, himself, was breathing hard from all the rubs and caresses Dean’s tail was working on him.  He may have been teasing— actually, essentially masturbating Dean, for longer, but heat was pooling fast and heavy in his lower stomach; he’d end up climaxing before Dean at this rate.  Castiel let out a ragged breath, moving his hands to grab Dean’s horns from the underside and gently pulled back on the before shoving them forward, forcing Dean’s face back into the pillow.

Dean screamed into the pillow as he came, flaring his wings and arching up; lifting Castiel up.  His legs struggled for purchase to keep him up as wave after wave hit him until he collapsed.  When he dropped back down, Castiel came down with enough force to shock his own orgasm out of him.  Castiel draped over Dean’s back, trembling and panting into his ear.

“That was…” Castiel breathed, “I— I did not intend to take things that far…”

Dean groaned under him, rolling his eyes in disbelief as he regained his breathing.  Castiel bowed his head apologetically, gingerly lifting himself up.  Dean propped himself up on his elbows, eyeing Castiel from the corner of his eyes. 

“Just remember, you’re the one who said ‘revenge is a dish best served cold,” Dean grinned.

Castiel pursed his lips, jumping when Dean smacked his ass with his tail as he laid back down.  He’d just started a whole new game he wasn’t sure he wanted to play.


	2. Round 2

The game— a war, in Castiel’s mind— had started almost immediately.  The very next day, Castiel was subjected to worse torment.  Dean was no longer satisfied with just breaking Castiel’s composure and humiliating him.  He persisted in ruffling his feathers, literally, to the point Castiel had orgasmed while Sam spoke to a police officer not ten feet away.  The officer had slowed in whatever he was telling Sam and looked at Castiel strangely, which drew Sam’s attention.  He had a more suspicious expression than the officer, perhaps a bit disgusted and embarrassed himself.  Distantly, Castiel wondered if Sam knew what had just happened.

Out of the corner of his eye, Castiel saw Dean’s wicked and smug grin.  Castiel narrowed his eyes into the best glare he could manage post orgasm.  The demon just winked at him and continued on with the case as if nothing had happened.

The case had made no progress, at least, not in their favor.  There had been another victim, which meant more interviewing and investigating.

Castiel knew Dean wasn’t really investigating anything.  He was just pretending for the sake of their farce.  And he was doing a half ass job of it.  Castiel could see the boredom etching onto Dean’s face, the telltale sign that Castiel was soon going to be humiliated again.  But this time Castiel was determined to turn the tides on him.  Before his boredom peaked, Castiel positioned himself on the otherside of the room, giving himself a little extra time for when Dean started moving.  Castiel waited tensely for a beat and then, as soon as Dean looked at him with that mischievous glint in his eyes, he acted.

Castiel’s grace raced across the ground, surging upwards and going straight for Dean’s horns.  Dean’s eyes widened and his entire body tensed up as the grace curled around the bone, caressing the horns with tender affection.  Even across the room, Castiel could see the blush blooming across Dean’s face.  He could see Dean doing his best to ignore the feeling and it was working; to a degree.  Castiel frowned and manipulated his grace to do a more thorough job, to stroke into every little groove and nick in the bones. 

Dean shuddered and shook his head, taking a step away from the spot to get away from the grace.  Castiel smiled to himself.  He had the advantage with distance now.  He wasn’t limited to just the length of his extremities like Dean was.  His grace simply followed after Dean, toying along his horns and now tracing the muscles of his wings.  Castiel saw his wings twitch and flap rapidly in irritation, followed by another shake of the head and several more steps with the expression of a frightened animal.

Dean had now realized his disadvantage.

He shot Castiel dirty, hateful looks as Castiel continued slowing chasing the demon around the room.  Dean was a prideful creature, even as human, and Castiel began to think that a dose of his own medicine would be enough to humble him.  The blushing and strained face Dean was making was more amusing than it should have been.

But Dean was also a very clever creature.  Castiel hadn’t noticed until it was too late, but Dean had been making strategic retreats, working his way over to Castiel.  The moment Castiel had noticed was the moment Dean’s tail swung and struck him hard across the wings, nailing three oil glands.  Rather than being pleasurable, it was extremely painful due to the excessive force.  Something akin to a kick in the crotch from an NFL field goal kicker.

Castiel doubled over in pain, gasping for breath and clutching at his own arms in a vain attempt to soothe the shooting pain.  His reaction had caught the attention of Sam and the people he was interviewing, which Dean had anticipated.  He crouched down by Castiel, making a point to speak loud enough for his brother to hear.

“You okay, Cas?”

Castiel peeked one eye open at the demon.  There was a mockery of concern on his face, hiding traces of indignity. 

“I’m f-fine, _Dean_ ,” Castiel wheezed.

He waved Dean off with a little extra movement to indicate to the others he was fine.  He started to straighten up, only to have Dean’s hands clasp around his upper arm.  To help, of course.  Dean stood him up faster than was comfortable for the lingering pain and pulled him closer.

“This isn’t over,” Dean growled lowly, “Understand?”

Castiel nodded minutely.

“Good.”

Dean grinned and gave him a hard clap on the shoulder, intentionally narrowly missing his wing and another gland.  Castiel swallowed thickly as Dean walked away.  Trying to play Dean’s game had been a mistake, he had had the feeling it would be.  But Castiel was going to see this through, he’d come out of this the winner one way or another.

Several minutes later and they were done interviewing.  They’d gone to ditch their FBI uniforms in favor of something more practical for investigating their new leads.  Castiel remained quiet and defensive and around, preparing for what was sure to be the most humiliating display yet.  Nothing happened.  Dean only gave him menacing glares or little smirks whenever Castiel glanced his way.

Their new tips and leads had finally led them to the monster preying on the town.  Pack of monsters, actually.  A family of Nachzehrers, posing as both law enforcement and medical examiners.  Two out of seven had escaped the slaughter, done mostly by Dean working off his earlier anger.  He was responsible for four of the five killed.  Sam and Castiel had team worked to take down the fifth, believing in the proper way of killing them rather than tearing them apart.  The hunt hadn’t been without casualties though.  Sam had received a couple broken ribs, a fractured wrist and more lacerations than he cared to count.  Dean’s sternum had been broken and the membrane of his incorporeal wings had been torn in several places, though his demonic healing had taken care of both quickly.  Castiel had been bitten and had his hand broken by the bite, but being an angel, the infection didn’t take root and his hand repaired itself.

Castiel had offered to heal Sam’s wounds, but he declined.  He claimed it wasn’t that bad, he’d had worse (which was more than true).  He would just need to take it easy.  They went back to their motel and Sam went straight for the bed.  Castiel noted the way Dean hung back slightly, watching his brother with a close eye.  He was planning something— _had_ been planning something and Castiel suddenly felt very vulnerable.  He could tell Dean was waiting for the moment his brother was fully asleep before doing anything, which meant Castiel only had a minute at most to escape.  The second he spread his wings, Dean’s fingers curled around his arm and he found himself being dragged through motel walls faster than he could blink.

Dean stopped in an empty room, at least a dozen doors down from their room by Castiel’s count.  The curtains ruffled and swayed, along with the edges of the bed sheets, at their sudden arrival.  Dean let go of his arm and turned Castiel to face him.

“Now,” Dean smiled wickedly, “Where were we?”

Dean stepped closer, raising his hands for Castiel’s wings.  Castiel’s mind raced to make the decision to either flee while he could or continue to play the game with Dean.  Irrationally, he decided on the latter.  He gotten a bit of an enjoyable rush from earlier and believed he was perfectly capable of handling the situation now that they were somewhere private. 

Just as Dean’s fingers sank into his feathers, Castiel’s hands shot up and curled around his horns.  Dean’s eyes widened, pupils dilating, in a look combining both offense and arousal.  There was a tense moment of both of them waiting for the other to do something.  Castiel swallowed and clenched his jaw, making the first move of dragging his hands down along the curve of Dean’s horns.  Dean suppressed a shudder as best as he could, but Castiel could still see the faint spread of goosebumps over Dean’s skin.

Dean was moving quickly then, combing through dark feathers and find every gland to set Castiel off and playing them easily.  Castiel trembled and blushed under the onslaught, almost giving in and letting Dean do as he pleased.  But he remembered himself and his goal.  He drew in a ragged breath, doing his best to glare intently at Dean through hazy eyes.  He ran his fingers along the horns, drawing random patterns down the lengths and dragging his nails back to the bases.  Dean shook his head with a gruff growl and Castiel couldn’t tell if Dean was trying to pull away from his touch or press into it.

He crowded up against Castiel, forcing him to take a few small steps back until he bumped into the edge of the bed.  Dean kept pressing until Castiel lost his balance and began to fall back.  Dean’s intent had been to let him fall, by himself, so he could flip him over and have his way, playing tortuously with his wings until Castiel was a mess.  However, that plan had failed immediately.  Rather than letting go of Dean in surprise or to attempt to catch himself, Castiel clenched his hands around Dean’s horns and pulled him down with.

Dean let out a long, low groan with a slight fully body spasm.  If Dean were still human, Castiel might’ve believed he just come.  In the short moment Dean was dazed, Castiel moved to get up and behind Dean; to pin him down again.  But Dean came to and rolled over, bringing their position to be Castiel straddling Dean.  Castiel ignored the heated blush spreading over his own face at the sight of Dean below him and tried in vain to ignore the feeling of Dean’s hard cock pressing beneath his balls, against his perineum.

Dean lifted his hips, tipping Castiel forward as he went to rid himself of his pants and boots.  Castiel braced himself by placing his hands on either side of Dean’s head.  The demon scowled at him and tipped his head to one side, brushing a horn against his wrist.  Castiel shifted his weight onto one hand and grabbed the horn with other, resuming his ministrations as he heard Dean’s clothes and boots hit the floor.  Dean moaned happily, dropping his hips back down, but grabbing Castiel’s waist with one hand to stop him from settling down on him again.  He kept him in place as he used his free hand to undo Castiel’s belt and pants.

Unfortunately, Castiel’s current position didn’t allow for the clothing to come off easily.  Dean’s temper sparked and he ended up rending Castiel’s clothing from him.  Destroying the clothes didn’t irk Castiel much, replacing or repairing them was perfectly easy.  But it was the principal of the matter that had Castiel gripping the bony appendage with a white-knuckled gripped. 

Dean let out an unabashed cry of pleasure, letting Castiel fall back on him as he hands went up to his wings.  Castiel bit his lip and shivered as Dean’s fingers toyed beneath the feathers.  Castiel relaxed, somewhat, and laid on top of Dean, becoming painfully aware of his own erection now trapped between their bodies.  Castiel put his weight to his elbows and moved his other hand to Dean’s other horn.  He tensed up and pulled on Dean’s horns, craning the Dean’s head back and eliciting a moan so filthy it would’ve put the pizza man and baby sitter to shame.

Dean bucked and shuddered, surging up and flipping both of them over.  Castiel gasped in surprise and stared wide eyed up at Dean, turned on more by the pleasure hazed predatory look on his face.  Dean ducked his head down, crushing his lips against Castiel’s in an aggressive kiss that left the taste of copper and iron, laced with sulfur, in Castiel’s mouth.  When he pulled away, Castiel drummed his fingers along Dean’s horns, pinching the tips between his fingers and rubbing them.  Dean rolled his hips, rubbing their hard rocks together, before drawing back with a whine at the loss of touch. 

He sat back on his heels, hooking an arm under each of Castiel’s legs and shouldering them.  Then he lunged forward again, pinning Castiel’s knees to his own shoulders as he went for another bruising kiss.  Castiel pulled him by the horns to catch his breath, which only had Dean straining for yet another rough kiss.  Castiel jerked his head back, trusting himself enough to move one hand to the opposite horn and caress around the base with light taps and gentle drags of his fingers.  Dean whined and moaned and started humping against Castiel’s ass, smearing precome between his cheeks.

He gripped the base of a horn and slid his hand up, moving the other hand down the base and repeating the motion several times until Dean moved and planted his hands on Castiel’s spread wings, glands within perfect reach of his fingers.  He ran his fingers over the pecan sized bumps, alternating which finger and which direction.  He even started tracing patterns over them.  Castiel shivered and started panting beneath him, still doing his best to hold back any moans.  Dean relented on one wing long enough to grip the base of his own cock and line it up with Castiel’s hole.  Just a fraction of a second before Dean pushed in, Castiel protected both himself and Dean from pain with his grace.

True, the pain wouldn’t have been more than a second or two before their bodies healed, but again, it was the principal of the matter.  Castiel glared and pulled his horns in opposite directions, earning a cry with just enough pain to outweigh the pleasure.

Of course, Dean didn’t appreciate that much.  He pulled his hips back and thrust in with enough force to jar Castiel up the bed as his tail whipped the mattress with a loud whumph.  He growled lowly and nuzzled his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck, encouraging him to continue playing his horns.  Castiel pursed his lips, but gave in.  He imagined tracing and carving mandala and henna patterns into Dean’s horns as he set into a steady rhythm of gentle thrusting.

As he worked his own patterns, Castiel relished in the ones Dean was tracing over his glands.  He enjoyed the tracing, but was becoming curious what the patterns were.  They weren’t random movements and strokes, there was a purpose behind them.  Castiel simplified his own ministrations to focus on Dean’s and came to realize they were letters, but they weren’t making any sense. 

Dean, addicted to Castiel complex way of touching, became more aggressive in his effort to regain the sensations.  He stopped his patterns and moved to a different angle and started pounding into Castiel hard and fast, the sound of his balls smacking Castiel’s ass become sharper and louder.  Again, Castiel found himself being jarred and ever so slowly moved up the bed.  He scrambled, grabbing onto his horns and curling his toes and locking his ankles around Dean’s neck.  Dean slowed down a bit, breath heavily against Castiel’s neck.

Castiel ran his fingers along the curve of bones, loosely curling his fingers and pumping his hands up and down their lengths.  Dean went back to his more loving thrusts, just rolling his hips into him and resuming his seemingly random letters.  He changed his angle once more, this time finding Castiel’s prostate and rubbing up against it perfectly.

Castiel’s panting grew louder, transforming in moans that Dean relished in.  Castiel’s cock began throbbing with the heat pooling down low in his abdomen.  Just before he came, Dean pulled out and thrust back in as deep as he could, burying himself to the hilt inside Castiel and digging his nails into the skin of Castiel’s wings, and came hard with a deep moan.  He gave a few more shallow thrusts as he continued coming, pulling Castiel over the edge.  He came between them with a whimper, pawing and kneading at Dean’s horns with trembling fingers and Dean kept up the shallow thrusting through both their orgasms.

Castiel was spent within half a minute, but Dean was still coming inside him with slow, deep thrusts as he nipped kissed along Castiel’s neck and shoulder.  Castiel dropped his hands to the back of Dean’s head, pressing him closer, and moving his legs at the discomfort he felt building inside him.  He clutched at Dean’s hair and just focused on Dean playing his fingers over his glands still. 

The letters weren’t random, they were the same letters in the same order drawn by the same finger.  On his right wing, he picked up _I o e o._   On the left, _l v y u._

Castiel gave a broken whine at the pressure in his stomach and opened his mouth to beg Dean to stop or pull out, but at that moment, the letters made sense.

_I love you._

Castiel gasped and shuddered.

“L-love you too,” Castiel breathed quietly.

Dean slowed to a stop then, one more twitch of his cock inside Castiel before he pulled out, followed by a thin line of cum.  He let Castiel’s legs down then, propping himself up off of Castiel, which relieved a tiny bit of pressure, and stared down at Castiel in disbelief.  It didn’t click in his brain why Castiel had said that until he realized he’d been writing _I love you_ on Castiel’s wings since he bent the angel in half.  He glanced away to hide his blush and saw the light distortion in Castiel’s stomach, pumped full and now bulging with his come.  He couldn’t hide the prideful grin on his face as he lowered himself down on Castiel once more, kissing his way along Castiel’s jaw to his mouth.  Dean rubbed a knuckle over another gland and pressed his other hand against Castiel’s stomach, forcing a spurt of cum out of him with an embarrassed cry.

“Love you so much, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the long awaited sequel, i didn't get the tail play in like a comment on the note had asked, but if y'all wanna see more of this little sexcapade then send a request to [my tumblr](http://leo-arcana.tumblr.com/ask)  
> or if you wanna see/read something totally different, send me that. as you can see, this is part of my 'Prompts' series so feel free. i'll let you know if it's something i don't do (which is a pretty small list as it stands) and you can ask for something else or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> what


End file.
